Why Can't People Just Be Happy?
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With the year drawing to an end and a new one on the horizon, Finn and Amanda are happy and looking forward to their future together... but when what they want is met with an angry response, what'll happen afterwards? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. A New Start

_**December 11th 2017…**_

_'Corey's commentary is lousy.' Amanda thought with an eye roll as she and Finn headed to the backstage area and into their locker room, Amanda seeing the gift bag there._

_"Oh, I forgot to give that to Rue." Amanda responded before she and Finn kissed, Amanda grabbing the gift bag and leaving._

_She reached Rue's locker room, knocking on the door… and getting no answer, Amanda opening the door and walking in before setting the gift bag aside._

_A pamphlet fell and Amanda picked it up, seeing that it was for plastic surgery… and then seeing Finn, who went wide eyed when he saw the pamphlet._

_"Love, you don't need to change how you look, I love you for you! Please don't go under the knife-" Finn responded, thinking that Amanda was dealing with body issues again._

_"Finn, it's not mine. I found it here." Amanda explained, Finn calming down._

"_Well who on the Raw roster is planning to have plastic surgery?" Finn asked._

_"I really hope it's not Rue. She shouldn't have to feel insecure, she's healthy. Health is all that matters." Amanda responded before they heard footsteps… and Ashley took the pamphlet away from Amanda, automatically assuming that it was Amanda's._

_Finn let out a painful groan as Ashley had punched his sternum, Amanda slapping Ashley and then checking on Finn._

"_Are you trying to tell her that she would be better having silicon bullshit in her body?!" Ashley demanded._

_"Would you pull back on that hair trigger?! We found it here in the locker room!" Finn responded before the three saw Rue._

_"Is this yours?" Ashley asked._

_"I'm considering it." Rue replied, Ashley handing the pamphlet to her._

_"Will you apologise to Finn? Because you know damn well that I only went into surgery twice, once to fix a deviated septum and the second for wisdom teeth removal." Amanda responded, Ashley turning to Finn before looking at Rue._

"_How do I know you ain't just covering for him? I mean you two are best friends." Ashley replied, Rue rolling her eyes._

"_Because I've already had work done before. Now Mandy's right, you owe Finn an apology." Rue responded._

_"I don't owe him anything." Ashley responded before she left._

_"I need some sort of anxiety relief." Amanda replied, Finn holding her and Rue lightly squeezing Amanda's right hand._

"_Drag show, free cocktails." Rue responded._

_"Strong ones?" Amanda asked._

"_Any type you want, just tell them you are with Lady Detox." Rue answered._

_It was after the event that they were at the drag show and Amanda downed her 7th Mojito… and Finn became concerned about her._

_And on the stage, Rue turned to Natasha._

_"Your friend's really drunk." Natasha responded quietly._

"_Go be with them, I know you ain't scared to put people in headlocks." Rue whispered, Natasha walking over to them as Holding Out For A Hero by Bonnie Tyler started to play, Rue lip syncing and dancing to the song._

_"Hey, Doll, you okay?" Natasha asked as she sat down._

_"I'm at my wits end with my sister. Nothing in my life is good enough for her." Amanda responded, Finn lightly rubbing her back._

_"Let me guess, you're older and seeing this young lady and her sister hates it?" Natasha asked after turning to Finn._

"_Putting it mildly." Finn responded._

_"You two don't need approval from anyone. It's your relationship." Natasha replied, going to the bar and returning before getting Amanda to drink a banana smoothie._

_"Will this help?" Amanda questioned._

"_Just drink it, Doll." Natasha responded._

_Amanda finished the smoothie, Natasha smiling as Amanda was slowly regaining some of her senses._

_And Rue knew she needed to talk to Ashley…_

**Present time**_**, December 12th 2017…**_

Amanda covered her head with the pillow as Rue and Seth were arguing in the hallway.

"They love each other, what's so wrong about that?!" Rue yelled.

"Like you're one to talk about right and wrong! Having more plastic surgery done! Didn't they fill your lips with enough Botox?!" Seth shouted.

"Take that attitude somewhere else, Rollins, alright?! The choices Rue makes are hers, much like the ones Mandy and I make! You and Ash hate it, that's your problem!" Finn replied after opening the door, Seth glaring at him.

As Seth tried to shove past him to go into the room, Finn punched him and Seth stumbled back and yelled in pain.

"Don't even think about going near her!" Finn responded, him and Rue going into the room and Rue closing the door as Amanda sat up.

"Is that manchild gone?" Amanda questioned.

"Yep he's gone." Rue replied.

"Good. Because when the new year hits, I'm following through with some resolutions." Amanda responded.

"Oh?" Rue replied, looking to Finn.

"Yeah. She and I are gonna try to start a family." Finn explained, Rue hugging both of them.

"Aw congrats you two." Rue responded.

Having overheard that, Seth headed back to his and Ashley's room.

And after he explained it, Ashley was in shock and it quickly gave way to rage.

"So they tell his best friend first but not her damn sister?!" Ashley asked.

"Well you haven't been all that nice to her lately, to either of them." TJ responded after walking in, closing the door. "It's their life. They don't need you trying to pull them apart and I know it was you who put the blow up sex doll in Finn's suitcase last week." He explained.

"I had nothing to do with it and you can't prove it." Ashley responded.

TJ showed her a video, Ashley realising she had been caught.

"Some sister you are, trying to make Tiny feel insecure." TJ replied, putting his IPhone 8 away before grabbing his stuff and leaving, Ashley slamming the door after yelling "They're not right for each other!" and Seth wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

In their room, Amanda and Finn kissed after getting ready for the day and Finn carefully pinned her arms to the wall and nipped at her neck… and Amanda closed her eyes.

Finn pulled away, which had Amanda confused… until he crouched down onto his left knee, opening a box and Amanda seeing a marquise cut engagement ring with an onyx stone in the middle and a diamond on each side.

"Will you marry me, Amanda Rose Cena?" Finn questioned.

"Yes." Amanda managed to say as tears of joy ran down her face, Finn standing up and putting the ring on her left ring finger before they held each other and kissed.

Neither cared if Ashley would be thrilled or not.


	2. Too Late To Stop Them

_**September 12th 2017…**_

_"Bueno, si la ves, llama al número que escribí." Amanda responded after showing a picture of Ashley to a priest, who nodded._

_"Voy a extrañar." The priest replied before Finn and Amanda left._

_"Third place we've searched. I was sure Ashley would've gone to a church, she does seek spiritual guidance at times." Amanda responded, brushing a stray hair off of her It's 5 o'clock Somewhere tank top._

"_What if she's still at the beach?" Finn asked._

_The two headed to it, finding Ashley's surfboard bitten in half and Amanda throwing up after seeing blood… and Finn lightly rubbing her back._

"_We're gonna find her, Darlin'." Finn responded before they spotted the Jeep that Ashley had and ran to it._

_Amanda grabbed her chiming LG Aristo, seeing a text from Bo._

_'Found Ash in a hospital. One question though, are you squeamish?'_

_'How bad is it?' Amanda replied._

'_A solid bite to the leg, lots of jellyfish stings, bruising and cuts. Looks like she got stung by some coral.'_

_Finn and Amanda reached the hospital, Ashley's eyes opening… and her seeing them._

"_Oh great another dream." Ashley muttered._

_"Family shows up anyway, get your head out of your ass!" Amanda responded, TJ and Bo exchanging startled looks._

"_Mandy, take it easy. She has been having some strange dreams, it's all to do with the blood loss." Seth replied._

_"She should be thankful she's still alive, not bitter towards her own sister." Amanda responded._

"_Mandy, I know you're upset but please listen to Seth and just take it easy. Ashley's been through hell." TJ replied._

_Amanda gave a warning look as Ashley stuck her tongue out… and Ashley found herself taken aback by it._

"_She probably was hoping I would get eaten or maybe stung to death or even fall to my death as I climbed that cliff." Ashley responded, before trying to roll onto her side and yelled in pain the strings from the jellyfish hurt._

_Amanda and Finn gently helped her onto her back._

_"To clarify… we've known about your child for 6 months. You don't like when I keep secrets, try being honest with me about your own." Amanda whispered before she and Finn went into the hallway, TJ and Ashley slack jawed._

_"I swear, I never said a word." TJ responded._

"_You better not have otherwise I will hop on my good leg and kick your ass." Ashley replied._

_In the waiting room, Finn helped Amanda sit down and he sat down._

_"Was I too much of a hard ass towards her?" Amanda questioned, Finn lightly rubbing her knees and Seth walking over. _

_"It's been a terrifying day, you're still shaken from what we found at the beach." Finn responded._

_"What did you two find?" Seth asked._

_"Blood and Ash's broken surfboard." Finn explained, Seth cringing._

"_The locals call it the beach of the beast. Apparently that shark has called it home and isn't a fan of people who go in the water." Seth responded, looking to Amanda. "I'm sorry that she's been a bitch lately, kiddo. I wish I knew why she's acting like this." He replied as they hugged._

_And Amanda knew that Ashley wasn't being honest with him… so she whispered it to him, Seth's eyes widening._

_"I won't tell anyone outside of our group, I promise." Seth responded before they let go and he walked back into the room, Finn turning to Amanda._

_"He needed to know, especially if they ever try to have kids of their own." Finn replied, lightly rubbing her back as he and Amanda hugged._

_Amanda knew things were not going to be easy..._

**Present time**_**, December 12th 2017...**_

_'Amanda Cena and Finn Balor are engaged!'_

Ashley closed her hazel eyes for a few seconds before continuing to read the article published by TMZ.

_'The 27 and 36 year olds were spotted in a park in the Cleveland area and an onyx marquise cut ring was visible on Amanda's left ring finger. As of publication, there is no idea when the wedding is but congratulations to the happy couple.'_

Ashley saw the ring in the picture, knowing it was Amanda's hand because of Amanda wearing Tenoverten's Cliff on her oval shaped nails… and closed out TMZ on her Samsung Galaxy S8, turning to Seth as he put his IPhone 8 away.

"It finally happened…" Seth managed to say.

"They can't get married! We're gonna stop them!" Ashley replied before Roman sat down across from them.

"You need to get your head out of your ass, Hardy! She's finally happy, why aren't you?!" Roman responded.

"Because they're wrong for each other!" Ashley replied.

"Wrong for each other?! No, you just hate that Amanda's happy! Dean and I have treated her more like family than you ever have! Seth's attitude improved towards her and they've fixed what was broken but you only used her, Ashley!" Roman responded before he left, Seth and Ashley taken aback by that.

And Ashley was determined to stop them.

_**February 14th 2018…**_

Amanda studied her reflection in the mirror after Renee had helped her with her wedding day manicure, which consisted of Ella Mila's Ridge Filler base coat and Ella Mila's Honeymoon Bliss.

"Nervous?" Renee asked after adjusting the mid length lace veil on Amanda's head and brushing a stray hair off of Amanda's white short sleeve off shoulder v neck wedding dress.

"A bit." Amanda replied as she made sure her white stiletto heels were on and held the bouquet of white and red roses, a red ribbon tied around the white satin sheet wrapped around the bouquet.

"Don't be. Nothing's gonna ruin yours and Finn's new start in life." Renee responded before they hugged for a few seconds.

Finn absentmindedly adjusted his black tie, Dean lightly nudging him as the music started to play… and they saw John Sr guide Amanda down the aisle to Finn before he sat down.

Finn held Amanda's left hand in his right one as the music stopped.

"From the day I met you, I never saw any other woman the same way I see you. You helped me realise that love does last and miracles are real. You listen without judging and you always hold me up when I feel down… I'll never find another like you, my love." Finn replied, kissing Amanda's hand.

"Before I met you, I was convinced that I'd never find true love… you've helped me feel like myself again and rebuild my self esteem. We were meant to find each other and fall in love." Amanda responded before Finn put the silver Celtic style wedding band on her left ring finger and she put a slightly larger version of the wedding band on his ring finger.

"If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest replied.

Ashley and Seth reached the church and heard _"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"_... and as soon as Ashley heard that, she tried to barge in anyway but Seth stopped her and guided her away.

"They're not right for each other!" Ashley retorted.

"No, Ash, they are right for each other! You just refuse to see that your little sister found someone who'd never hurt her!" Seth responded angrily before he left.

And Ashley knew things were over between them.


End file.
